Man Chong
Man Chong (onyomi: Man Chō) is an officer and politician of Wei. Known as a courageous and prudent person who stood eight chi tall (roughly 190 cm or 6'3"), he assisted Cao Ren at Fan Castle and strengthened Hefei Castle's defenses Personalityhttps://koei.fandom.com/wiki/Man_Chong?action=edit&section=6 Man Chong in his playable portrayal, is often shown to be a bit of an in-doors worker who prefers intricacies and has a notable fascination for traps of all kinds. However, he shows indifference to things outside of his work, most notably even in his attire (as both his battle outfit and civilian clothing are poorly done). Role in Gameshttps://koei.fandom.com/wiki/Man_Chong?action=edit&section=1 Dynasty Warriors Edit In Dynasty Warriors 6, he helps Cao Ren defend Fan Castle from the likes of Guan Yu. He also appears in an exclusive cutscene during the battle of Hefei Castle, in which he says that the castle is unable to fall, meaning that he took part in planning the castle's defenses. His role at Hefei Castle in Dynasty Warriors 8 is reduced to ambushing Wu's main camp when Sun Quan starts his advance though the narration mentions that it was Man Chong who built the new castle. In Wei's hypothetical route, he participates in the campaign against Wu at Jianye and in the campaign against the alliance formed by Liu Bei and several other warlords that oppose Cao Cao. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Man Chong is the commander of Hefei Castle in Jin's storyline; the player must rescue him from Sun Quan's men. His playable incarnation at Dynasty Warriors 9 has him appear as one of Xun Yu's recruits for the battle against Tao Qian. Their success in the campaign is cut short when Lu Bu appears and stakes his claim over Yan Province. After defeating Lu Bu, Man Chong helps his lord secure the emperor. During which, he meets his old friend, Xu Huang, and implores him to switch sides. Once the emperor is taken to Xuchang, Cao Cao accepts the surrender of Zhang Xiu, but Man Chong suspects something ominous due to Wan Castle's intricate design. His anxieties are proven when Cao Ang and Cao Anmin's units request for reinforcements. After securing the north, Man Chong participates in the campaigns against Sun Quan at Chibi and Ruxukou. After Hanzhong is lost, Man Chong is sent to aid Cao Ren, Pang De, and Yu Jin in organizing Fan Castle's defense. Their preparations are for naught as the flood attack leads to Yu Jin's surrender and Pang De's capture. Making use of Wu's betrayal, Guan Yu is slain, and Cao Cao falls to natural causes shortly after. Serving Cao Pi, Man Chong aids the prince's ascent to the throne when he attempts to find the root cause of the false rumors in Xuchang. After Han is replaced with Wei, the strategist accompanies his lord in his attempts to conquer both Wu and Shu. After Cao Xiu's defeat at Shiting, Man Chong and Sima Yi are sent to rescue the young general and to avenge his previous defeat. While they are victorious, Cao Pi dies to illness before they can celebrate. After Cao Pi's death, Man Chong is sent to Hefei to prepare a new castle to fight Wu. Inviting Sima Yi and various officers to tour the castle, Man Chong intentionally traps all of them in a room. Playfully, he asks Sima Yi to find whatever holes he can find in the design. Warriors Orochi Edit In Warriors Orochi 2, Man Chong appears among Cao Cao's forces at Yiling. He is charged with setting fire to the cannons of Orochi's forces. If he is not defeated before his retreat, he will later return as part of Cao Cao's ambush party. In Warriors Orochi 3, Man Chong serves as Xu Huang's replacement officer when the player includes the latter in their attack team. Voice Actors *Takashi Aoki - Dynasty Warriors 9-Bloodlines (Japanese) *BasicallyIDOWRK - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (English)